babysitterfandomcom-20200214-history
List of running gags in Babysitter
The fictional show ''BABYSITTER'' features many recurring jokes, gags and occurrences. Madison Pop star dream/Singing In numerous times through-out the series, Madison showed that she wanted to be a pop star/famous. This was first introduced in Pilot where she said that dreamt of being a pop star, and she held a high note to show off her ability. Madison's dream was relived in International Superstar ''when her favourite TV show of the same name came to her school. She told Samuel and Babushka that she always dreamed of being on the TV show. Her singing ability was shown in that episode when she performed a cover of the song "Standing There With You". Additionally, in ''Christmas Cheers, Madison was shown to be good friends with the pop star Dorothy Pat and she constantly asked her if she could sign her to her record label. Dorothy seemed to be aware of Madison's singing ability as well. She also performed on numerous occasions and for several different reasons, including getting revenge on her cheating ex-boyfriend (The Book of Secrets), performing at the Junior Advanced Performers concert (Switcheroo), impressing a guy she liked by showing her "musical" side (Crushed), entertaining a neighbour (Sand For Thought), performing at a dance she organised (A Wonderful Thanksgiving), ''saving her own play, performing on and saving Shake It Up Chicago (all in ''Babysitter It Up), dreaming of Samuel during a boring date (Babysitter: The Movie), and helping Spain get Babushka back (The Boy Who Cried Girlfriend). She also talked about her pop star dream with Tane Vega; a student from Los Angeles Performing Arts High School, and she revealed that she had been writing her own songs for years (Babysitter Meets Spontaneous). In Willy the Monster ''and ''What Is Better?, it was shown that Madison wanted to be famous regardless of what talent she had. In WTM, she found out that a woman was taking photographs for the front page of the Willy the Monster Magazine and wanted to be photographed after finding out that the magazine was ranked #157 in the country. In WIB?, ''she felt like her career was going nowhere so she decided to hirer an agent. Finally, her pop star dream came true in the series finale ''We Are Family when Dorothy Pat asked her to be the opening act for her tour, and told her that her manager signed her to his label. Mary Goldfield Mary was Madison's "childhood enemy". She was known to torture and bully Madison through-out elementary and middle school, and often turned all the girls at school against her. Mainly through-out the first and second season, Madison referenced her. In School Sucks, Madison told Samuel and Babushka about her and how she was glad that she was finally going to a school without her there. In Jumping Into Chaos, Madison slowly began to reveal the reasoning behind her fear of heights (see "Fear of heights" below) and mentioned Mary's name towards the end (before the was cut off). In International Superstar, Madison revealed that she originally auditioned for "International Superstar New York" but Mary stole the spotlight away from her. In The Punishment You Get, Madison revealed that whenever she ran for a school election back in New York, Mary always used to win by a landslide. In Dreams Come Alive, Madison revealed that she ended up coming second in her elementary school talent show because Mary's flaming hula-hoops set her marionettes on fire. Mary Goldfield made her first and only physical appearance in Camp Hideous, where she enroled in Madison's geography class for the week just so she could torture her. 'Another running gag: Samuel and Babushka acting like she never mentioned her before' After the first mention of Mary in School Sucks, Samuel and Babushka acted like they never heard of her before. Often whenever Madison brought her up, either Samuel and Babushka asked her, "Wait, who's Mary Goldfield?". Madison would often tell them that she was her "childhood enemy" and that "she always made school a living torture for her". Afterwards, Madison often asked, "Haven't I told you guys about her before?" and Samuel or Babushka normally said "no". Fear of heights Madison revealed in Where's Babushka that she had a deathly fear of heights, and that was the reason why she couldn't jump off the bridge to look for Babushka in the water. She almost refused to parachute out of a plane in Jumping Into Chaos and the mere sight of being up high made her throw up into Samuel's bag. She revealed in Sand For Thought that this was one of the scariest moments of her life. She also brought up her fear of heights in Happy Valentine's Day when her and the others got trapped in a net on the edge of the hotel. Her fear of heights was also shown both in Critic's Choice and The Girl That Has To Come, where she was on a malfunctioning window washer's platform and was distraught about it in both episodes. "We tend to get that a lot..." Often whenever someone entered the hotel room for the first time, they would say that it looked just like an apartment (see "People commenting on the hotel room's 'apartment-like' nature" below). Madison would often walk in with them and respond with, "We tend to get that alot..." before changing the subject. Matthew said this one time, though. Examples included Crystal in Crystal Comes to Town, Natalie in Girl That Has to Come, and so on. Her feelings for Samuel To be added. Advice giving To be added. Guys being attracted to her To be added. Samuel His crush on Madison To be added. His money fettish To be added. Loretta To be added. Babushka Vicious/rude behaviour To be added. Celebrating whenever a person leaves ("_____ is out of our lives!") To be added. Black belt in karate To be added. "I'm NOT a little girl!" To be added. Matthew Cracking joints Mainly through the first season, Matthew showed that he loved "cracking" his joints. This was first introduced in Pilot as a character trait, and the clip of him cracking his neck was used in the season 1 opening titles. He called this a "talent" and proceeded to crack his neck, shoulders, wrists and fingers. Everyone thought this was "gross". He also cracked his neck prior to jumping out of the plane in Jumping Into Chaos, his jaw prior to playing table tennis in Rain, Go Away, and listed it under his special skills while filling out his online dating profile in In Love. His love of cooking To be added. Admiration of younger women There have been many instances through-out the series when Matthew had an interest in noticeably younger women. The first time this was apparent was in Martinez Out of Control when he saw a photo of Million Bucks Bill's boss on Million Bucks Bill's phone, and immediately answered the phone with a flirty voice. Later on in that episode, Matthew met her and told her she looked a lot hotter in person, creeping her out a bit. She agreed to go out with Matthew despite her disgust as a favour for Million Bucks Bill. His admiration for younger women was shown a bit later in Pass Me the Cheese, where it appeared that he was asking out someone off screen. The camera then cut to a wider angle revealing that he was trying to ask out Allie Brooks (a character from the Canadian sitcom Life With Boys). She left in disgust when Patricia caught Matthew trying to ask her out. Matthew then had a stable relationship/marriage with Patricia for a while, but after they divorced he started going out with the part-time model Sheniqua; who was around 12 years his junior. They had a more serious relationship than his other younger love interests. Domestic chores To be added. Phil Joke telling To be added. Dumb behaviour To be added. "I did one rep at the gym" To be added. Secret genius To be added. Million Bucks Bill Breaking things To be added. His obesity To be added. Patricia Buying cats To be added. Sadness/depression To be added. Miscellaneous/Other Group hugs ("Five amigos, five mouskateers, five blind mice..." To be added. Losing pets To be added. People commenting on the hotel room's "apartment-like" nature To be added. Category:Babysitter Category:Unrelated to Mamuel Category:Gags